The Unromantic Poet
by sammycircle
Summary: Apparently, the hosts have been having trouble coming up with new phrases, so Kyouya sets out to sets out to hire… or rather manipulate her as their new poet. She needs the money, though initially wary of the hosts, will any charm her? KaoruXOC & others
1. Just another Scheme

**HELLO, BONJOUR, KONICHWA everyone! Hope you enjoy this fanfic, it's my second time writing an Ouran one so tell me how you thought of it! THANKSSS!:D**

**There doesn't seem to be enough Kaoru fics so... but this story kind of centres not just on Kaoru but almost everyone~ Once again thanks for reading!**

**Pairings:**

**KaoruXOC**

**the rest of the pairs will be revealed later hehehe... I promise it won't be too mushy and lots of deadpan humour just like Haruhi **

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1: Just another scheme<strong>

The bells chimed, the birds chirped, yellow dresses and blue suits scrambled to class. Yet another typical day in Ouran High School for Haruhi Fujioka and the host club.

"Typcial eh?" Kyouya murmured to himself. It had gone to a point where everyone learnt to ignore his side comments instead of trying to figure out what _his _mind was scheming about.

Her face as calm as ever, she stepped into the nearly empty classroom, trailing towards the middle and plopping down onto her seat. She tried smiling, then made a few mental notes on how to introduce herself. Finally satisfied, she fished out a _Romeo and Juliet _guidebook out of her backpack, pouring through it intensively.

_Well, Ouran isn't as crazy as I thought. _

Kyouya pushed up his glasses routinely, giving a half-smile to no one in particular.

"The story has only just started."

* * *

><p>The bespectacled woman gestured towards the thin girl beside her, encouraging her to continue. Hikaru looked <em>very <em>bored.

"Hi. My name is Hotaru. It's… very nice to meet you all…" Then she walked back to her seat casually without letting the teacher have a chance to prompt her.

"Ah, short and simple, I like that." Hikaru was rather pleased, though Haruhi shot him an annoyed look, making him smirk even wider. All the girls squealed in anticipation before the teacher silenced them.

"I'm Haruhi." As soon as class ended, Haruhi stretched out her hand to greet the newcomer.

The girl named Hotaru cocked her head curiously, and said, "Hello Haruhi." She grinned a little, continuing, "You look very nice as a boy, I'm impressed." Then she waved goodbye and walked out of the classroom.

_Isn't she acting as one too? _Haruhi wondered.

Just at that moment, Tamaki Suoh showed up, pushing his way through to make it to his beloved Haruhi.

"DOES HE KNOW YOUR SECRET?"

Haruhi sighed, "Senpai, calm down."

"HOW CAN I CALM DOWN HE KNOWS YOUR SECRET! DADDY WILL NOT ALLOW ANYTHING TO HAPPEN TO YOU AND YOU KNOW-"

"Senpai-"

"Men! Come into place immediately, this is an emergency, Haruhi is in trouble!" Tamaki shouted into a walkie-talkie.

_His face reminds me of a tomato. _Haruhi shook her head warily, knowing there was no way to stop that idiot. Unless it was Kyouya. But that would mean a rise in her debt so she really did not see the gain in that. Tomatoes are getting a little pricey these days…

While Haruhi switched off her mind on the current situation, instead thinking what could substitute tomato soup which her Ranka loved; Tamaki was still very enthusiastically ordering everyone around.

"Is everyone present? HIKARU, KAORU!"

"Sir yes sir!" They saluted in unison, their faces totally determined.

"MORI-SENPAI!"

Mori gave a silent salute, being extremely serious about it.

"HUNN-SENPAI!"

"Hai!" Hunny saluted… albeit cutely, which caused a whole crowd of girls passing by to faint like dominoes.

"KYOUYA!"

"Here." He replied dully.

"We are hereby informed just a moment ago that Haruhi was in trouble! Her secret has been revealed! We must protect her at all costs!"

Kyouya gave him an expectant stare.

"By the rate you're going, her secret would have been revealed without anyone's help." He stated the obvious. "Besides, I have businesses to attend, unlike you all, our profits are lowering due to Tamaki's lack of love quotes that cause all the girls to be jealous, apparently, and there's this girl I'm particularly interested in helping us in this matter so listen carefully."

Everyone immediately turned their attention to the Shadow King, who assumed his position as the one who took control of everything, and the King was ignored just as usual.

"Hey! Everyone! Haruhi's in-" Cutting of mid-sentence by Kyouya's deathly glare, he cried in self-pity in a lonely corner. Of course, none of the hosts were quite bothered with it.

Haruhi suddenly broke out of her trance of "commoner's thinking", and simply stared at Kyouya, bored.

"Another scheme." She deadpanned.

"Obviously."

_She's the new student from your class, Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru – Hotaru. She transferred to Ouran in the middle of the semester due to her talent in literature and mostly in writing, a very good privilege, if I were to add on, I am planning to… _

"That guy is officially creepy. If he's actually thinking that…" The eavesdropper ran her fingers through her cropped pixie cut, then lazily flinging the banana peel towards the bin, not noticing it landed on the floor.

Tamaki stepped on it and skidded 3 metres and landing hard on the concrete floor before screaming in a phenomenally high pitch voice.

**It's me again:) Reviews are appreciated! VERY appreciated xD I think I'm hyper... but oh wells. I haven't gone into how Hotaru is like as a person... gonna go to that soon. And lots of unanswered questions:) Seeya! **


	2. Weird People

**HELLO AGAIN! Wow thanks to everyone for the reviews and alerts and favourites it definitely kept me going! THANK YOU SO MUCH :D **

**To minnieluvbug12: Sigh me too! I agree with you... wish that I can get into prestigious JUST by writing! :) haha I'm currently studying Romeo and Juliet, you can correct me if I make mistakes... :P Thanks for the review! By the way... Nerd is cool *_* **

**To angel2u: Awwww thank you^^**

**To blueTyanu1: I was like you too, until I decided to make one myself xD**

**Ok now to get on with the story... (:**

* * *

><p>From last chapter…<p>

"That guy is officially creepy. If he's actually thinking that…" The eavesdropper ran her fingers through her cropped pixie cut, then lazily flinging the banana peel towards the bin, not noticing it landed on the floor.

Tamaki stepped on it and skidded 3 metres and landing hard on the concrete floor before screaming in a phenomenally high pitch voice.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2: Weird People<strong>

The Shadow King tapped Hotaru's shoulder, causing her to jump around instinctively, wincing a little. He half-smiled in greeting.

"Oh it's you…" Then she stopped herself. She wasn't supposed to know about their 'scheme' that she was going to refuse her part in.

"Yes, I am Kyouya Ootori, vice-president of the Host Club." He said formerly, his face revealing nothing.

A handshake was exchanged, and the two scrutinized each other, before Kyouya cleared his throat. It wasn't loud, but enough to catch one's attention.

_He seems to be the brains of the club. Trustful? Probably… no… ugh I shouldn't be judging people! _Hotaru thought to herself, analyzing the details. She wasn't a literature pro for nothing. Character traits, analysis, evidence, all done in a matter of minutes.

Kyouya coughed, louder this time.

"Our club… is lacking someone who can conjure well-meaning sentences for our customers. They deserve the best after all, and _you _are the best." He spoke carefully, as though that one sentence explained everything.

"Okay. So you're losing money and you want someone to make up lovey dovey phrases for you instead of saying words that come from your heart just to make you 'clients' happy." She really didn't mean for it to come out so spitefully, but he just sounded so mechanical to her.

Kyouya raised one eyebrow. "If you put it that way… but our customers are our number one priority."

"And you won't leave until you've convinced me to be your personal writer." Hotaru finished for him, smiling wryly at him.

_She's sharp, as expected. _Surprisingly, Kyouya seemed satisfied. He liked challenges. And he also knew his opponent's weak point. He paused and continued, "You're in need of money." The moment he caught Hotaru stiffen, he knew he hit the jackpot.

Hotaru simply stood there, not responding.

"We'll give you extra if your quotes work."

She frowned.

"Don't worry, you'll still have your share."

Her eyebrows creased into one line, her eyes closed. Rubbing her temple silently, Hotaru sighed in defeat.

"Deal."

Straightening her tie, her eyes had wandered off to stare suspiciously at five hooded people peeping at a corner, evidently very bad at disguising. Kyouya followed her direction of sight.

"Are you a stalker or something? How do you even know my situation?" She replied bluntly.

"I can assure you it's not illegal."

She snorted involuntarily. "Yeah right." Muttering to herself, she was about to walk away before Kyouya said,

"You're smart, I'll give you credit for that." A genuine feeling in his eyes caught her by surprise. But she trusted her instincts more than her feelings.

"Thanks." She answered bluntly.

At the host club, Hotaru scribbled furiously at her notepad, taking notes and adding more over-the-top love quotes into her list. Despite the fact that she wanted nothing to do with them, it was a deal after all. She kept to her word, no matter how ridiculous it was.

And it was ridiculous. A pair of twins being in too close proximity to each other. _And _almost as though they were lovers. She shivered at that thought.

"Star-crossed lovers…" She subconsciously said to herself.

There was the cute little boy who was her senior, hard to believe, eating cake happily with the other silent boy, as though watching over him constantly. The prince with his melodramatic antics, causing girls all around him to swoon instantly, as if he had some magical powder.

_It must be hypnosis. _Hotaru reasoned with herself.

Kyouya was mainly the money man, yet his charm seemed so aloof she was surprised girls weren't able to see through it. Strange. Or rather ignorant.

Finally, there was Haruhi, the "natural". Her smile charmed a lot of people, boys and girls alike, her straightforward attitude intrigued Hotaru. At least _she _seemed normal.

Hotaru mentally face-palmed. _Why can't they see she's a girl… _

"Did you say star-crossed lovers?" A voice sounded above her.

Her eyes shot up, looking into a pair of golden eyes. Kaoru looked over her shoulder curiously.

"Romeo and Juliet eh?"

"Kaoru, you take literature?" Haruhi happened to pass by, searching for 'commoner coffee'.

That boy called Kaoru grinned and gave her a thumbs up. His mischievous twin slung his arm around his shoulder, giving Haruhi a mock-stern look.

"Haruhi, you've been with us for half a year and you don't know?" He asked.

Haruhi shrugged, causing them to do this twin incest act that Hotaru did _not _want to think about.

"Boys… Uh… hello Hotaru. Welcome to the Host Club" She turned to Hotaru pleasantly.

Hotaru chuckled quietly. "You don't seem to be the type."

"I'm on debt." She mentioned dryly.

"Kyouya?"

"I see… you were dragged into this too. Well that makes the two of us." Haruhi rolled her eyes and patted her good-naturedly. Just then, Hikaru snickered and started whispering to his brother excitedly. Kaoru looked a bit unsure, but nodded anyway.

Standing up to stretch her limbs, Hotaru went towards the door of the music room for a toilet break and it all happened in a flash.

Tripping over an innocent broomstick that was laid by Hikaru, chortling with laughter. She fell flat on her face, though no permanent damage, but she was extremely flustered.

She groaned and quickly straightened her pants, adjusting her shoe carefully while Tamaki chided the twins for their "rude and dishonourable" act.

All this was very normal, but Hotaru's face couldn't hide everything. Haruhi helped her up, studying her, but making no comment.

At the sidelines while Tamaki droned on and on, Kaoru's eyes widened. His twin hardly noticed and was snoring on his shoulder. He saw it, though clearer than Haruhi.

_ She probably doesn't want people to know. _Apologetic as he was, he said gently,

"Sorry, Hotaru."

Among the chaos, Hunny offering her cake and Mori giving her his silent company, Hotaru caught Kaoru's apology.

All he got back was a sarcastic grin, and a sarcastic statement. "I concluded that everyone here, with the exception of Haruhi, is mad, either that or I'm living in my own world, but you would think the second one is more likely I suppose?"

He grinned back, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like it! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED I ATE TOO MUCH CHOCOLATE AGAIN~<strong>

**What happened to Hotaru? What did Kaoru and Haruhi notice? Hmmm... we'll see ;) And Kyouya sure is evil... but I like him... weirdddd**


	3. Foggy Memory

**Hooray two chapters for all of you today! Once again, thank you for your support and reviews it made me so happy I'm seeing stars *_* **

**Oh yes and a happy new year to all of you!**

_**thank you to:**_

_****minnieluvbug12 I love kaoru more though, despite liking both of them :3 oh well we can have one each then no fights :D by the way, these two chapters don't have much of romeo and juliet in it cos I'm kinda developing the story a little, but you'll see more in the next few! THANKS a lot! (:(: ****_

_******angel2u really? that made me like Kyouya even more :P******_

_******THEeditor-writer thank youuu~:)******_

_******round and round we go Here's your update, hope you liked it!;) ******_

_******ENJOY!******_

* * *

><p>From last chapter…<p>

All he got back was a sarcastic grin, and a sarcastic statement. "I concluded that everyone here, with the exception of Haruhi, is mad, either that or I'm living in my own world, but you would think the second one is more likely I suppose?"

He grinned back, obviously.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Foggy memory<strong>

_Thank god I'm studying Romeo and Juliet this term. _Hotaru fervently flipped through the pages of her slightly tattered book, reading it for the hundredth time.

The next lesson was Mathematics, something Hotaru was not particularly fond of. Sleeping usually seemed to be a good solution.

"_Will you lend me your homework?" A tiny boy asked her._

_Hotaru was a little taken aback. She had never seen either of them socialized with anyone before. _

"_Kao-chan, they're all stupid. Don't talk to anyone here, okay?"_

_Her eyes tea up a little, her small fists balled up tightly._

"_But nii-chan…" Then he stopped himself. _

"_You're right." _

_His brother smiled sadly. "Let's go, Kao-chan."_

A faint snore resounded across the, otherwise quiet classroom.

"Hotaru! Hotaru! MISTER SOUMA!"

She snapped out of her beauty sleep, blinking groggily at her seat. Unfortunately, this made Miss Miki even more infuriated, followed by a chorus of laughter. The twins winked at her, causing a number of fan girls to glare at her direction. Hotaru face-palmed.

"I thought I was a _boy_?" She whispered to Haruhi.

The studious girl shrugged, "Looks like they don't care either way."

It was that exact moment Miss Miki has decided to look in their direction again.

"HOTARU! HARUHI! Punisment – NO HOST CLUB TODAY!"

Upon hearing their dreaded "punishment", both of them brightened up. What's better than skipping a club meeting that they don't mind not going?

Across the room, two red heads sighed deeply, giving Hotaru a disappointed look. She shrugged indifferently, knowing immediately they liked Haruhi.

_Hmm. Seems like a competition for Haruhi is on. Does Haruhi even know?_

Looking through the side of her eye, she caught Haruhi giving her a bewildered expression.

_Nope, she doesn't. _Hotaru decided.

-After Class-

Shutting her book with a snap, she quickly packed up and zipped up her backpack, swinging it over her shoulder and waiting patiently for Haruhi.

Wandering around, she proceeded to look at the class notice board for old photos of her new friend.

Big mistake.

Two tall figures stood by each side of her, as she looked up apprehensively at two identical frowning faces.

"Why did you make Haruhi miss host club too?" Hikaru whined.

"Tono isn't gonna be happy." Kaoru continued.

"Not _my _fault." She replied calmly.

"It IS your fault. If you haven't spoken to Haruhi during class she wouldn't have been caught." Hikaru disagreed, while Kaoru nodded continuously.

"True."

Before the twins could continue, Haruhi butted in. "Cut it off guys, I don't mind missing host club. It means more time to study."

All three of the others gaped at her.

All three of them scooted off, to goodness knows where.

Haruhi scratched her head, "What did I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Also dedicated to my alerts and favourites people, love you all~<strong>

**Reviews?(: Ideas?(: Questions?(:**


	4. Questions

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

><p>From the last chapter…<p>

All three of the others gaped at her.

All three of them scooted off, to goodness knows where.

Haruhi scratched her head, "What did I do?"

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Love at second sight<strong>

The three of them huffed and puffed loudly, gasping for air after their escape.

Kaoru caught his breath first and turned towards Hotaru accusingly. "Hey I thought you should like studying. You were invited to Ouran after all."

"Ah, but I'm not a scholar. I'm… just… a pretty… average… student… who has above average literature marks." Hotaru breathed out.

"Probably very good considering your other subjects…" Hikaru grinned.

Ignoring Hikaru's remark, she asked the question she had been waiting for an opportunity ever since she joined the host club, unintentionally.

"When did you like Haruhi?"

Both boys raised their eyebrows at the sudden confrontation. Smiling evilly, Hikaru proposed that if she would like her question answered, she has to return the favour to them. Narrowing her eyes in suspicion, she grudgingly promised, wondering what the devils were up to.

Hikaru closed his eyes dramatically, as though he were imagining his true love. As Hotaru resisted the urge to gag, Kaoru leaned against his brother like a lost puppy.

"It all started-"

"When Haruhi-"

"Happened to be g_irl-_"

"And most importantly-"

"The only one-"

"Who could-"

"Tell us apart." They finished each other sentences in perfect timing, leaving Hotaru _quite _impressed. But not very much after that.

"That's all?"

Hikaru simply stared at her disbelievingly. What-do-you-mean-that's-all was written all over his face. Kaoru placed a placating hand on his shoulder and smiled wryly at their very strange club member.

"And why are you dressed as a boy?"

_Damn I can't tell them! Of all questions they could have asked… _Hotaru panicked, started to play with the ends of her hair and tug at her pants a lot.

"I actually have a boy and girl mode. Like when I'm outside Ouran I become very girlish but when I'm in boy mode I totally hate pink. It kind of became a habit you see, yeah you can call be gay but whatever." She blabbered out a whole chunk of words that made no sense, in her context at least.

_Great, I'm screwed._

Kaoru snorted. He began laughing at the very ridiculous tale.

"You sure can't lie."

Hotaru turned a deep shade of red, then purple, then green, then…

He winked. Hikaru gazed curiously at his twin, but kept silent.

Spluttering in embarrassment, Hotaru shot daggers at the younger twin.

"Did you just… WINK at me?" The colour on her face was changing like a rainbow roundabout.

Cheekily, he brushed his fringe to the side, "Oh don't worry, you're not the only one we do it too."

As soon as the words were uttered, Kaoru yelped in pain as Hikaru helped him massage his foot.

Tying her shoelace calmly, Hotaru walked away before turning around to wink at him.

"Oh don't worry, you're not the only one I do _that _to."

He stole a glance at the cross-dresser as he spoke,

"I think she's bi-polar."

The only thing his brother could do was give him a pained expression, though Hikaru was pretty sure he could see a hint of triumph in those eyes.

Perhaps it was just his imagination.

* * *

><p><strong>There you go! Two chapterse, phew, I'm tired and its 2.30am in the morning! xD Hope you all fulfill your new year resolutions! (I really want the last book of the OHSHC series!)<strong>

**Reviews are appreciated ^.^ Thank you!**


	5. Totally Confused Literature Student

**Helllooooo people! I've finally squeezed in time to WRITE THIS OH MYGAWDDD! mission accomplished! Thanks to you guys for the encouragement and stuff:D**

**ENJOY(:**

* * *

><p>From the last chapter…<p>

"_I think she's bi-polar."_

_The only thing his brother could do was give him a pained expression, though Hikaru was pretty sure he could see a hint of triumph in those eyes._

_Perhaps it was just his imagination._

* * *

><p><em><strong>CHAPTER 5: Totally Confused literature Student<strong>_

"Great it's Miss Miki again." Hotaru groaned as the prompt and be-spectacled teacher walked in, a stack of papers in hand.

_She reminds me of Kyouya. _Shivering at that thought, she decided not to think further on that subject.

Fingering the edge of her guidebook as usual, she said to Haruhi, "Well, it's a good thing I have host club, or I wouldn't have read this stupid book for literature."

"Unromantic much?" Kaoru flicked an eraser in her direction, knocking neatly off her forehead. Hotaru pointedly ignored him.

"She's been really testy lately." Hikaru commented.

"And you're not helping." Haruhi noted.

Hotaru fervently wondered why she of all people had to part of the _host club_. Why?

Thinking back, she thought of the utterly ridiculous antics she had to put up with the few weeks she was in Ouran.

"_Maybe I should see a psychologist." Hotaru shook her head sadly, gazing at the very disturbing twins, while Tamaki was floored when Haruhi rejected him for the umpteenth time. Technically, she did not reject but simply declined his request to make him a bento as she already had a lack of time to study, which caused him to whine to Kyouya who gave him an icy smile that sent him to the furthest corner of the club room. _

"_Why, are you sick Hotaru-chan?" the ever-so-innocent Honey had asked her. _

_Mori stood at the side, listening attentively. A gigantic, stoic statue, Hotaru liked to describe him as. _

_A drop of sweat rolled down the side of Hotaru's face as she smiled politely, "No Honey senpai, just… a little perturbed by all this… Not used to it…" Shrugging like it wasn't a big matter, she began to take a little break from all the commotion when a big hand patted her head. _

_Mori senpai._

"_Understandable." He gave a tiny smile as Honey climbed onto his cousin like a big coconut tree. _

_Hotaru smiled back. She guessed that not everyone was insane here after all. Of course, she thought of why the sane ones joined the club in the first place. _

"_Maybe they got blackmailed like me." She thought aloud._

_Appearing out of absolutely nowhere, Kyouya tapped her shoulder lightly. _

"_May I ask who got blackmailed, Hotaru?" The glasses at the tip of his nose glistened under the bright lights. Her eyes widened and without question, she pushed past him and disappeared in the toilet. Probably the only place Kyouya could not follow her to._

_Except for the fact that she was supposed to be a BOY. _

She was rudely awakened from her flashback by the resounding of something between a screech and a squeal, causing her to wince and have this strong urge to put on soundproof earphones.

"KYAAAAAAAA WE'RE GOING TO HAVE A PLAY ON ROMEO AND JULIET!" Her desk mate, who unfortunately had to be a big fan of 'twincest' screamed.

Miss Miki shot her a look which evidently spoke for itself, "You scream one more time I will cancel the whole thing." Hotaru breathed a big sigh of relief as her classmate immediately shut up.

_I'm forever indebted to you, Miss Miki. _

"Thank you." The no-nonsense teacher spoke curtly, as though daring anyone else to express their excitement in a mere scream.

Striding across the classroom, her heels clicking together in rhythm, she rapped on Hotaru's table loudly. "Literature student Hotaru Souma, let's see how you make of this book, _Romeo and Juliet._ I would like to see your analysis on each of the characters that was for homework."

A gasp escaped and echoed around the enclosed room. Evidently, someone had totally forgotten about the homework.

_They could have just ask their servants to help with them. One for homework, one for packing, one for changing clothes, one for… dating? _Hotaru thought to herself sarcastically. Once again, she rummaged in her bag for her it, handing the thick sheet of paper to the teacher carefully. A metal part of an object stuck out of her backpack without her realisation, as Haruhi had seen.

_Maybe if I could just reach for it… _Haruhi stretched out, but Hotaru had already hidden it out of sight.

Miss Miki's eyes scanned the paper like a laser printer, analysing each and every word without doubt. In the end, a look of disappoint was shown.

"She probably wanted to point out some mistake of Hotaru's." Hikaru whispered to his twin.

"Yeah, obviously Kyouya had chosen the best of the best." Kaoru whispered back, both of them smirking widely.

The disappointed teacher gave back the paper slowly, "It could have been better, _top _literature student."

Outrage flashed across Hotaru's face but another façade was put on.

"Yes, sensei."

Class ended shortly and Hotaru packed her bag a little sadly, despite knowing what her parents always told her.

_Respect your elders._

Groaning loudly, she zipped her pencil case too vigorously, causing the zip to get stuck, making her even more frustrated.

"Cheer up Hotaru!" Haruhi, grinning naturally, patted her back then gave her time alone to think.

Left on the top of her table was a scribbled note. Looking at it quizzically, she plucked it off and began reading, a reluctant laugh bubbled out of her mouth.

_Yo Hotaru!_

_Honestly that woman isn't fit to mark your work, I mean… come on thanks to you out clients are really happy, even though we know it wasn't your choice to help us. Yes we aren't usually so nice (except to Haruhi), so you must be really surprised to see this. We're surprised too… but you're fun to mess around with, if you haven't already realised. Try to cook something edible for us next time as our reward for being nice (super spicy!), okay? Arigato! _

_Kaoru & Hikaru_

_P.S_

_Not happy Hotaru = Less love quotes = Shadow king killing us = dooms day_

* * *

><p><strong>Love all the people who alerted and favourited too 3<strong>

**_Thank you to:_**

_****minnieluvbug12 hahah mine's not tattered... yet! I bet you're a R&J expert! Thankss and happy reading:D****_

_******angel2u hmmmmm I wonder...:)******_

_Miss Light Bright thank you! I'm hoping to not stop halfway for this story tooo... trying my best to update about once a week:)_

_******round and round we go Split personality:P Hope you like this chapter~******_

**Next chapter preview: TWO ROMEOS! **

_~I'm nocturnal ~ _


	6. Two Romeos

**Hello there! **** enjoy the chapter!**

_**Reviews appreciated :P**_

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 5: Two Romeos<strong>

* * *

><p>From the previous chapter…<p>

_P.S_

_Not happy Hotaru = Less love quotes = Shadow king killing us = dooms day_

* * *

><p>A neatly folded letter stays deep in the contents of her wallet, together with numerous post-its, letters, notes and nothings.<p>

Romeo and Juliet had never been Hotaru's favourite play. In fact, it was one of the books she had a love and hate relationship with over the years before obtaining the scholarship for literature to enter Ouran. The incredulous feeling she always got when people gush over how romantic it is, how tragic it is, how they cried and cried whenever they reread the famous play.

Yet there are those who could not be bothered by it, throwing it away with no appreciation of the language of Shakespeare, which irritated Hotaru tremendously. It was almost mechanical, the way she read the play, though it wasn't as if she had no emotions. She was slightly romantic, perhaps deep inside, but found it time-consuming, having little time to deal with that.

Mercutio would describe herself, leaving out the perverted and sick notions part. Never fell in love before, did she. Smiling and nodding whenever her girlfriends hyperventilate when a boy looks at their direction, or discussing endless ways of confession and getting into meaningless arguments on the love lives of others.

Coming from an incredibly normal family, her parents had doted on her, but not to the extent of becoming a spoilt brat. She wasn't rich, but could not exactly spurge money on occasions, bringing bentos from home everyday instead.

Basically, Hotaru had summarised herself to be an average commoner. Kyouya might add, with nothing special at all.

Today was the big day. A big day for the girls of class 1A anyway. What was it?

"Volunteers for the part for Romeo and Juliet please?"

Squealing in anticipation, the girls' golden moment was here. Guess who?

"KAORU-KUN!"

"HIKARU-KUN!"

"HARUHIIIIIII-KUN!"

"DON'T WORRY DADDY WILL COME TO SAVE YOU!"

As silly as ever, Tamaki burst into the classroom, from heaven knows where just to stop Haruhi from being cast as Romeo.

_The whole host club is in love with her? You've got some charm Haruhi. _Smiling to herself, Hotaru propped an elbow on her desk absent-mindedly, not lifting a finger to stop the idiot king from embarrassing himself. The sun was making her lazy that day.

Sometimes she pondered over whether the boys in Ouran were, practically, non-existent. The domination of the other gender was quite unbelievable for Hotaru that she stared pitifully at the totally ignored boys. Not that they weren't good looking, but she highly doubt a girl would look twice at them if the host club was present. She also pondered over if she would choose them over any of the club members.

That - was highly possible.

Brandishing a menacing looking shiny handbag above her head, Miss Miki threatened dangerously to complain to Tamaki's father, who _was _the principal of Ouran.

"I do feel sorry for Mr Suoh," remarked Hotaru, watching as Tamaki dragged himself out of the class, thus ending the commotion. The twins nodded simultaneously while Haruhi could only sigh.

"Why me… …"

Thankfully for the scholar, Haruhi was crossed out of the list of Romeos as "he", being the natural type the girls felt it would not fit his personality as Romeo was thought as poetic and romantic, something Haruhi might not be able to pull off.

"If Haruhi were to be confessed in poetic form, it would be the worst one in history." Kaoru said unhelpfully, earning a dark look from Hotaru.

"Most likely she'll ask him if he has trouble remembering his lines for Shakespeare." Hikaru added, this time a hard kick under the table.

Since they could not comprehend Hikaru and Kaoru being apart, hence both were chosen as Romeos. Even Miss Miki had no control over that decision.

"Behold the power of fangirls," Haruhi deadpanned.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me if you think the story is going too slow or stuff like that... because I don't like to rush things as it spoils the whole story and I can't add a lot of stuff that would be important to the plot sorry ): <strong>

**Apologizing in advance for the lack of romance in this one, but I'd like to think that for someone like Hotaru, romance doesn't come up to her crystal clear and it does take quite a while for her to SEEEEE it :) **

**Might be posting another chapter tomorrow or the day after that. Already wrote down the drafts for the next few chapters just waiting to be typed up, gosh I can't wait till I get to the kaoru and hotaru part I MUST BE PATIENT OR I 'LL POSSIBLY RUIN THE WHOLE THING :)**

**Whoops sorry,**

**THANK YOU TO**

_****minnieluvbug12 ****_

_******angel2u ******_

**Miss Light Bright **

**for the reviews I reallyyyyy love you for that :3 thanks for taking the time to do that~**

**AND THANKS TO the people who favourited/alerted my story!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC. :D I own some of the manga though but that's beside the point...**


	7. Behold Juliet

**WOW I've managed to do two chapters in less than a week! Cheers! Really sleepy now though ... :P I tend to find inspiration close to midnight. And it's 1am here. **

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

* * *

><p>From the previous chapter…<p>

_Since they could not comprehend Hikaru and Kaoru being apart, hence both were chosen as Romeos. Even Miss Miki had no control over that decision._

"_Behold the power of fangirls," Haruhi deadpanned._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7: Behold Juliet<strong>

Obviously bored, Hikaru resorted to folding paper flowers; despite it being girly he and his twin brother had mastered the art of that, not even knowing they had created their grandmother's masterpiece flower hair art. Kaoru entertained himself by annoying Hotaru, which was strange as Hikaru was thought to ten percent more evil than he was.

First up, a Romeo and Juliet question and answer test.

Hotaru was not so easily budged. "Tell me, why should I do this?"

"You're _exactly _like Haruhi." He whined.

"Which is _exactly _why I get along with her so well."

The constant battering bothered Haruhi with her pre-exam studying, causing the both of them to be chased to the corner of the classroom.

"Why don't you spend your time winning her over instead of annoying me?" Glowering at Kaoru, with the it's-all-your-fault face.

Shaking his head as if he knew a lot more than she did, Kaoru smirked. "Ah, but if I bother Haruhi too much she won't like me, _but _if I bother you, it's just as harmless as teasing a friend right?"

"I swear you hang out too much with Kyouya."

"I'll take that as a compliment."

"I'm not your toy!"

_Haruhi was right about those rich bastards._

Meanwhile, the lot drawing was like gambling – that one chance to win or lose everything.

_They weren't really losing much, unless you count being able to kiss the Hitachiin twins_. Hotaru was beyond amazed at the influence they held in the class. Then again, maybe not.

"Desperate…" She heard Haruhi say.

Flocking to the big brown box on the teacher's table, circling around it like hawks waiting for the best opportunity to grab their meal. A few others crouched at the back; probably knowing there was only one in twenty chances they would get picked.

Lo and behold, class 1A's new Juliet – Asuka, that screeching girl who sits beside Hotaru. She caught Kaoru's hand raised high in the air, admiring his ability to be so enthusiastic even though he was stuck with this madman.

"Sensei, why doesn't Hotaru have a bigger role?"

Miss Miki scrutinized his face for any hidden intentions, unable to see through anything, she answered, "She's the stage crew head. _That _is already a big role in the play."

"But we're only doing the one scene, sensei." Hikaru piped up.

"And you just said that we were performing it in class." Haruhi pointed out, rarely even speaking in class.

Grounding her teeth together, she swept her hair back in slow motion. "My dear, are you planning to give up your place as Romeo to Hotaru?"

Upon seeing the reaction of the girls, Hikaru slowly shook his head.

As soon as the class was over, Hotaru gave the twins and Haruhi a grin of thanks.

"I'll make for you a tuna bento and the two of you spicy ones." She said brightly.

"You can cook?" The twins asked, their eyes shining. However, Hikaru noticed something, one eyebrow raised.

"How do you know we like spicy food?" Kaoru sweat-dropped.

Utterly puzzled, Hotaru began, "Didn't you…" pausing mid-sentence, it dawned on her who wrote the letter that day.

* * *

><p><strong>This is a a little 'virtual' present to you guys! There now you know who Juliet is and I'm sure ... it's the worst :3<strong>

**Reviews much appreciated! **

**_You have no idea how a writer feels when someone likes their work, it's really cool _**

**Oh yeah I have a poll on my profile hehehe**


	8. The Trip that changed Everything

**Hello once again! Sorry it took so long to upload this, I got your responses for the poll and the opinion was there wasn't enough romance. I did try to add some here! :D Really hope you like it!**

**ENJOY(:**

* * *

><p>From the previous chapter…<p>

"_How do you know we like spicy food?" Kaoru sweat-dropped._

_Utterly puzzled, Hotaru began, "Didn't you…" pausing mid-sentence, it dawned on her who wrote the letter that day._

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8: The Trip that changed everything<strong>

Being the director of a play is no fun at all for Hotaru Souma. The strained voice of Asuka, diligently practicing her lines kept her as far away as possible - melodramatic to the point of possibly being Tamaki's replacement.

Hotaru prayed hard. _Please don't start a hostess club… _

It kept her to her wits end to not to whack her with a stick, preferably Mori's kendo one.

_Keep calm, and think of Kyouya being nice, _Hotaru inhaled and exhaled to refrain from doing any disastrous actions that she would surely regret later. Apparently, the image of the Shadow King being anything but nice amused her to no end.

"She _is _bipolar." Hikaru, thoroughly convinced, pointed at the once furious Hotaru turning into a giggling Hotaru.

Kaoru rolled his eyes at his brother's seriousness. "Hotaru, we don't know how to be Romeos." He blew at her face from behind. Haruhi stepped between the both of them before anything happened. "Anything" referring to the possibility of Kaoru getting any injuries from that is very likely.

_Why is Kaoru the immature one now… _Haruhi thought to herself.

Stalking off, Hotaru scribbled a few quotes that might come into useful for the host club.

_Did my heart love till now? Forswear it, sight! For I ne'er saw true beauty till this night."_

_Love is a smoke raised with the fume of sighs;__  
><em>_Being purged, a fire sparkling in lovers' eyes;__  
><em>_Being vex'd a sea nourish'd with lovers' tears:__  
><em>_What is it else? a madness most discreet,__  
><em>_A choking gall and a preserving sweet_

Her steps quickened at she listed down the quotes, scratching out the ones that would not fit into the club's context, biting on the edge of her ball point pen.

"Geez just the thought of Tamaki saying all these to Haruhi…" Before she could register herself free-falling in the air, Hotaru fell flat on her face.

With her foot and shoe sprawled three metres away from her leg.

All that was left was the stump of where her foot should have been.

"HOTARU'S FOOT JUST CAME OUT! AIYEEEEE SENSEI!" For some reason, Miss Miki had gone down to the staffroom to get coffee. And for some other reason, she vanished for two hours.

Bending down to pick up the foot, careful to take off the shoe first, Kaoru observed it for a moment and lifted Hotaru off the ground effortlessly.

Momentarily stunned at the whole commotion, Haruhi walked a little shakily towards her friend. Her suspicions were crystal clear now. "…did Hotaru's foot just came out?"

"Yup." Hikaru gave a one-worded reply.

Once Hotaru got hold of her sanity again, she said quietly, "Kaoru. Why. Are. You. Carrying. _Me_?" Tightening his grip around Hotaru every time she tried to wiggle free, she finally gave up.

Shrugging nonchalantly, Kaoru gave an unrelated reply, "Don't worry you're not heavy at all."

"I'm surprised you haven't burst my eardrums over me carrying you." Kaoru mentioned brightly when Hotaru remained mum.

Blinking innocently, Hotaru gave a wry smile. "But then I would have to walk."

"Like I would make you…" He muttered inaudibly.

"What did you say?"

"I said… You're a lazy pig."

Sometimes, Hikaru was fearful for his twin's ears. After all, even the Oootori Medics can't fix a deafened ear.

_In the sickbay…_

Six relieved men stood at the side of the bed as the nurse patiently fitted a metal arch as Hotaru's missing foot. Tamaki wiped beads of sweat trailing continuously down his forehead as Kyouya wrote down all the developments on his black notebook. Hunny clutched tightly onto his cousin, as he stood stoically, watching over poet.

"Why are you here?" Although she might have said it calmly, the deathly aura surrounding her reminded the others of Kyouya when he woke up - which was not a good thing. Not looking at the troublesome hosts gave Hotaru some peace of mind, at least for a moment.

Pacing back and forth, Tamaki said, "Well… we thought that Haruhi might be in trouble…"

"_He _thought Haruhi was in trouble so he called everyone for this emergency." Kyouya corrected. Haruhi proceeded to give Tamaki a well-deserved box in the head.

Silently putting back the metal arch as a replacement, Hotaru walked out out of the door.

"Idiots."

A tall boy with glinting yellow eyes blocked her path. The one who was supposedly ten percent less evil than his brother.

She clenched her teeth, ultimately in a foul mood. "You're pissing me off, Kao-ru." The hosts gasped loudly at her rude stance. He stood his ground, so Hotaru was smart enough to know that she wouldn't be able to squeeze through, nor have the strength to overpower him.

There was only one thing _she _could do.

He loosened his grip while Hotaru hobbled out, composed compared to the stupefied Kaoru.

Kyouya, looking as if nothing happened as the hosts stared with their mouths wide open, continued in a monotone voice.

"She wears the boy school uniform to hide her disability and not wear high heels. Simple enough? Well then, sayonara."

As the startled hosts made their way out of the sickbay one by one, the twins were the only ones left. Hikaru shook his brother's shoulder worriedly.

No response.

Ruffling his younger brother's hair, he gave him a small, but encouraging smile before disappearing out of the door.

"She hugged me. _Hotaru hugged _me." The thin arms that had openly embraced him were still lingering.

_But I hug Haruhi all the time. _Kaoru shook the feeling off, and picked up the prosthetic foot she left behind, mentally reminding himself to return it the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>THANK YOU TO MY FELLOW REVIEWERS!<strong>

**Goldensaurus: ARIGATO! I've taken to your advice, I hope this satisfies it! Thank you so much~(: **

**Miss Light Bright: YAY!:))**

**Lizzie the Badger: HERE it is! ^_^**

**tuwas1: Thankssss! Alright, I shall try to make them more clear:D I'm really glad you like it! **

**AND ALSO BIG THANK YOU to those who favourited, alerted!**

**_A review would be most welcomed hehe :3_  
><strong>


	9. Annoying Hosts

_**READ THIS FIRST PLEASE~**_

__**HI EVERYONE! Before you say anything, I would like to seriously apologise for the delay of this chapter BECAUSE I HAD THE IDEA PLANNED OUT but I had no idea how to write it... Sorry! ): This looks like a filler chapter, but I'm telling you it would be important for the plot later(: so the next chapter would. definitely. be. more. interesting**

**It's called "Cheer up Hotaru!" By the way:) I'm in a rush to sleep now but I thought I couldn't break the deadline of not psoting the chapter by this week so... here's for all of you awesome people! Seeya!**

* * *

><p><em>From the last chapter…<em>

_But I hug Haruhi all the time. _Kaoru shook the feeling off, and picked up the prosthetic foot she left behind, mentally reminding himself to return it the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 9: Annoying Hosts<strong>

"Hotaru!"

"Hotaru-chan!"

"HOTARU!"

"Hotaru."

"Hotaru…"

"Ru-chan!"

Hotaru stopped at her tracks and turned around slowly.

"… Who called me Ru-chan?" The glare was beyond deadly that even Haruhi did not object.

When nobody responded, she continued brisk-walking to class at an incredible speed, ignoring all the looks from the other students who saw the "incident".

Hikaru looked at his brother with a stupefied expression, "What the hell?"

While everyone stared at the younger twin, all he could do was reply confusedly.

"What?"

"What a dork." Tamaki turned into serious mode before his ego got ruined by Haruhi smacking him with her briefcase.

Having to stand the hosts was more than Hotaru could handle so she decided to take a day off the next day, despite knowing Kyouya's intentions on cutting her "salary". Her parents were a _little _worried when the pounding on the door increased to the point that the ground was shaking. Literally.

Gently knocking on her daughter's door, Mrs Souma called out, "Hotaru, I think your friends may break the door soon."

"Then let them break it."

Sighing, she tried again, "But dear, the door is pretty expensive."

"Then we'll buy a cheaper door."

Mrs Souma's patience level was wearing thin but she pressed on.

"A door is still expensive, whether cheap or not."

Hotaru opened the creaky door and gave her mother a dead look.

"Cardboard doors are cheap."

Dragging herself towards the vibrating door, she turned the lock and threw it open, slamming into a golden-haired boy's face in the process. Her fragile mother nearly fainted at the unconscious person on the floor.

"HOTARU WHAT DID YOU JUST DO!"

"Hotaru-chan sure didn't inherit anything in common…" Hunny remarked, while Mori nodded – silently.

Apparently Hotaru was still standing there stone-faced while the hosts talked among themselves not noticing her presence. She cleared her throat loudly. Yet, the blabbering did not die down, irritating her to no end.

Mori was the one who shut everyone up.

"Hotaru's here."

"Thank god someone was _actually listening _to me." She gave her senior a grateful smile.

Kaoru and Hikaru protested, "I was listening-" They began simultaneously as Hotaru boxed their heads to prevent them from saying anything else. They were starting to think that their mellow classmate had a hidden violent side.

A hand grabbed hers as Hotaru looked down, surprised.

"Hotaru-chan, do you want to come to the mansion to play?" Honey asked, his eyes sparkling. It was hard to imagine he was two years older than her, or in high school in the first place.

Sweat-dropping, Hotaru shook her head, slightly disgruntled. "Sorry senpai…" She replied politely, closing the door before realising it refused to close. A black briefcase was wedged in between.

"I don't think that's a valid reason," Kyouya said cheerfully.

"I don't think there's a reason for you to be sticking your shoe into my house."

"It's made from the purest leather and polished every day, as well as the fact that I came here by a limousine further proves…"

Throwing her hands up in the air in defeat, Hotaru shut the door at his face, clearly doing no damage to the briefcase.

_I bet it's bulletproof. _Grabbing her backpack and stuffing in a few essential items – namely some that could keep her sane among the craziness, she was just about to open the door again when her mother asked her a question.

"Are those your friends? I'm glad you're _finally_ getting along well in school. " She spoke light-heartedly, that even Hotaru could not bear to burst her mom's bubble.

"Do you like any of them?"

Hotaru stopped at her tracks. Giving her mother an almost astonished look, she was just about to answer when Mrs Souma held up a hand, almost smirking.

"That was a rhetorical question dear, have fun!"

_Seriously mom? _

The limousine ride was inevitably filled with tension, as Hotaru found herself wedged in between the twins who wasted no time stealing her headphones. She would have easily kicked them to get it back but her drowsiness was starting to get into her.

"I'm going to sleep."

"You're boring!" They pouted, with little effect on Hotaru.

A light snore came out so quickly from the relatively thin girl that both boys wondered if their friend has narcolepsy. Staring quietly, Kaoru whispered, "She sure looks tired."

Hikaru nodded, then all of sudden he realised something.

"Where's Haruhi?"

"Eh?"

"I thought Haruhi went with us!"

"She's with Tamaki."

"WHAT?"

"Hikaru you'll wake her up!"

Covering his mouth apologetically, Hikaru tried to see if their fellow companion woke up but there was no sign of stirring.

"Gomen…"

Flicking a coin in the air and catching it neatly, Hikaru looked at Kaoru intently. "Neh, Kaoru."

"Yeah?" He knew that his older brother wanted to say something important – probably related to Haruhi.

"You think… maybe one day Haruhi would fall for Tono?"

Kaoru gave him a wry smile. His brother had finally cracked open that thick head of his.

"You knew it all along?" Frowning, he opened his fist to reveal the tails side of the shiny, silver coin.

"There's no definite answer right now, Hikaru." The calmer twin took the coin from his hands and flipped it in the air.

Hikaru trailed the movement of the coin, watching it as it flew and landed on Hotaru's head, stuck in between the tufts of hair at the top.

_Neither a heads nor a tails. _

"We both like Haruhi, just as much as Tamaki."

Instead of answering his statement, Kaoru gazed out of the window, propping his elbow at the edge of the car, his fall almost blank.

Her heavy-lidded eyes lifted halfway at the mention of Haruhi's name.

"Kaoru… what if she doesn't choose _me_?" Hikaru blurted out.

Lifting a fist in the air, Hikaru winced but only felt a soft bump on his head.

"Ba-ka."

A faint smile spread across Hotaru's face before she closed her eyes again.

_Love is smoke raised with fume of sighs _The words came out of her mouth impulsively, although it sounded more like a drunkard blubbering undefined words.

Meanwhile in the other limousine where Honey and Mori sat, they were pondering over Tamaki's elaborate plan, also known as the "Cheer up Hotaru!" plan.

_Tamaki – Parody of Romeo_

_Hunny: Give her bun-bun for the day_

…

The list went on and on, as Honey fell asleep on his cousin's shoulder for his afternoon nap and Mori knew very well that disturbing his sleep would ultimately mean bad consequences.


	10. Cheer up Hotaru!

**Yosh everyone~ This month has been really crazy for me, with all the exams, competitions etc etc shouldn't dwell on that now and I had this major writer's block**

**which was really annoying because I REALLY wanted to finish this chapter for the last 3 weeks or so... **

**I put in a lot of effort in this and I hope you enjoy this chapter! SORRY FOR THE WAIT MY WONDERFUL READERS **

* * *

><p>From the previous chapter…<p>

_Tamaki – Parody of Romeo_

_Hunny: Give her bun-bun for the day_

_..._

_The list went on and on, as Honey fell asleep on his cousin's shoulder for his afternoon nap and Mori knew very well that disturbing his sleep would ultimately mean bad consequences._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: Cheer up Hotaru!<strong>

Being rudely awakened was one of her major pet peeves. Being rudely awakened by two people at the same time made it twice as annoying.

"HOTARU WE'VE REACHED! WAKE UP!" Shaking her as if it were an emergency, her "friends" dashed off without her – probably in search of a more interesting toy, namely Haruhi.

"Oi Kaoru!"

He paused for a second.

"Where's my foot?"

Smirking, he said, "I'll give it to you… when I find it."

As Hotaru wanted to curse, Haruhi patted her shoulder patiently, and gave very good advice – "Don't bother."

Kicking a random stone at the pavement to vent her anger, Hotaru asked Haruhi, "I'm not a host. Why am I invited? It's not like they care…" Haruhi smiled knowingly and was about to respond when Kyouya spoke from behind, frightening Hotaru to her wits.

"You did bring a significant amount of profit from your quotes as the guests are wooed and naturally tip more." He said matter-of-factly.

Hot steam sprouted from Hotaru's ears while Haruhi frantically tried to fan her friend to cool her down. "Unlike _you, _Mr Ootori, _my _world does not revolve around MONEY." Stomping towards the direction of the gate, she was stopped by Kyouya's reply.

"Oh really? Then why do you care so much about your… hmmm… _salary_?"

Turning towards Haruhi, she told her very seriously, "He's evil."

Somehow or other, Haruhi, Hunny and the twins managed to convincingly guilt-trip Hotaru into playing the "Cheer up Hotaru" game, though they did not tell her the name of the game for very good reasons.

"It's pretty much a game where each of us to try make you happy." Despite staring incredulously at the hosts, she just shrugged and went along.

_What a weird game._

* * *

><p><strong>First attempt : Tamaki Suoh – The Parody of Romeo &amp; Juliet<strong>

Glancing at the host club's chairman with a rather pitiful expression, Hotaru watched as Tamaki twirled around in medieval clothes, trying not to correct every single one of his quotes that turned out wrong.

"Tamaki… Your parody is kind of…"

"Funny? Romantic? I knew it! EVERYONE I WON I WON I WON!" Hotaru patiently stood there to wait for Tamaki to calm down before walking to another host, leaving him to grow mushrooms.

* * *

><p><strong>Second attempt: Mitsukuni Hunny – Bun-bun &amp; Cake!<strong>

The vast amount of chocolate cake laid out on the table would have made Hotaru drool in any other day other than today. Sighing sadly, Hotaru pushed the plate away reluctantly, handing her senior back his bunny.

"You don't want Bun-Bun?" Tears started forming in his eyes as all the hosts gasped at Hotaru's apparent "meanness".

"I don't have much soft toys Hunny senpai." Hotaru bent to his level and said softly.

* * *

><p><strong>Third attempt: Hikaru Hitachiin – Who is Hikaru Game<strong>

"I am so going to win this." Hikaru was pumped up on winning the game, for some reason. Hotaru nodded her head sarcastically, prepared for a prank or such coming from the devilish twin.

Explaining the rules of the 'Who is Hikaru Game' was simple enough for Hotaru. Scraping her sneaker on the hard, marble floor, she thought,

_This is going to be a hard one. _

The red heads twirled around in circles, confusing her easily. Her eyes half-closed, a light bulb lit in her head after a few moments.

"What if I don't get it right?"

They made a face and said, "Why not?"

"Would you care?"

"Haruhi can help me win." She nonchalantly went off.

The twins looked at each other in utter puzzlement.

"_What was that about?"_

* * *

><p><strong>Fourth attempt: Kyouya Ootori – Money brings happiness<strong>

A clearly signed cheque was handed to Hotaru, with Kyouya coughing to get back her attention.

"Seriously… this much?"

Kyouya betrayed no emotion, "A bonus."

Staring disbelievingly at the piece of paper in her hands, she let it slip through her fingers to float onto the floor. Kyouya crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

"You still lose." Shoving her hands into her pockets, she held a tiny smile and headed off in another direction, leaving the calculative host to his own devices.

* * *

><p><strong>Fifth attempt: Takashi Morinozuka – Sunflower <strong>

Hotaru never expected to be given a flower. By an apparently very wanted senior by her classmates.

Pursing her lips, Hotaru said reasonably, "People might think you're gay, Mori senpai."

"If it cheers you up, it's okay." His deep voice reached her ears as she found his simplistic thinking quite admirable.

Thinking for a moment, he said in a low voice, barely audible within 1 metre radius. "There aren't many twins in Ouran you know."

Hotaru's mind blanked out and a gigantic mental question mark popped on top of her head.

The twins and Haruhi watched with eyes as big as saucepans. Hikaru grin was enormous. "Mori senpai has a special _someone_." He gleefully exclaimed.

Haruhi nudged Kaoru – hard. "Kaoru, you're frozen."

"I can't believe _Hotaru _has a confession." The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could control himself, making Haruhi elbow him even harder.

A pale Kaoru half-smiled and croaked out that he had an inability to breathe after Haruhi knocked the breath out of him.

* * *

><p><strong>Sixth attempt: Haruhi Fujioka – I'm blunt and I know it<strong>

Putting up a hand to stop her friend, Haruhi made her pause in her tracks and stare back expectantly at her.

"The hosts are quite silly sometimes…"

"Most of the time" Hotaru added.

"But they do care you know." She smiled her most charming one, the one reserved for cheering her friends up.

Hotaru had an answer for that. "I'm not like you Haru-chan, I'm not completely oblivious to flirtation but as far as friends they are, it's because of you." She said it with such conviction Haruhi only did what friends all do – hug her.

All the way at a corner, Kyouya noted something in his sleek black notebook, almost smirking.

"Not completely oblivious huh?"

* * *

><p><strong>A BIG THANK YOU ONCE AGAIN to those people who waited patiently for my slow updating! *bows 180 degrees*<strong>

**(I was in a big rush for the previous chap so I didn't thank the reviewers in chap 8 gomen...)**

** anonymous reviewer 'gd' hehe thank youuuu(:**

**angel2u Hmm I didn't really get what you were trying to say but thank you all the same:P**

**Goldensaurus Awww thanks HAHA she was kinda... well... hiding the fact that she lost a foot. Of course that's going to be another inside story of hers but I'm concentrating on her with Kaoru first :3**

**Lizzie the Badger WELCOME!:D**

**minnieluvbug12 That's a great honor you know to me(: thanks!**

**Aiko Tachibana TEEHEE xD**

**Death's Inevitable Kiss woahh THANKU! I'm happy :D**

**Synk YES I'm glad she has a good response cos it's my second time creating a new character from scratch(: ARIGATO~!**

**Saving the best for last muahahaha~**

**Who is it?**

**It's a rhetorical question:) **


	11. Seventh Attempt  Kaoru Hitachiin

**Seventh attempt: Kaoru Hitachiin – Poem**

Once he got his regular breathing back, it was time for the last host's attempt. Surprisingly (or not), none of the hosts' attempts were close to successful. Kaoru suspected it had something to do with her being a literature student, therefore in his own logic; literature students are able to manipulate words into convincing statements upholding the person's view.

That was probably why he chose literature as a full subject in the first place.

Clutching the piece of paper in his right hand, the thin host dragged his reluctant friend towards the endless patch of grass and gestured to sit beside him under the shade.

Making herself comfortable, Hotaru began her routine of waiting quietly for the host's plan on "cheering her up". Lying on the grass, she decided to take it easy this time as Kaoru was the last one to attempt.

"Hey look at the clouds."

Kaoru cocked his head, while Hotaru's eyes were still fixed on the sky. "Clouds?"

"There's a shape of cow."

"Why cows?" Kaoru had no idea where she was going but since it was the first time she spoke first in ages, he decided to play along.

"Hmm…? Did you expect me to say hearts? White, fluffy ones…" She scratched her head and grinned albeit sheepishly.

Lying down on the grass beside her, he laughed, "No, it's just that you're talking about clouds in the middle of nowhere."

"What's wrong with clouds?"

Turning to face her, Kaoru had a somewhat frustrated expression which Hotaru did not see. "Your reactions are always so unpredictable, Hotaru."

Nodding absent-mindedly, she agreed, "Just like the clouds."

He propped himself up on an elbow. Smoothing out the piece of paper he had been pondering over the previous night.

Typically, she read the paper without his consent. It was then Kaoru could clearly look at his new found friend.

In his totally honest opinion, Kaoru never thought Hotaru as a girl. She was more of 'one of the guys', contrasting to Haruhi's more feminine don't-care attitude on appearance and manner in general. His friend beside him would surely mind if him and Hikaru somehow trick her into wearing something pink, or frilly. He could not believe he was actually comparing the two of them but since the occasion had come it was inevitable.

Haruhi, in that case, intrigued many admirers because of her open attitude and effortless charm. Hotaru on the other hand, was open but distant at the same time, humorous, but not charming.

_People are hard to understand. _Kaoru sighed and turned off his imagination to see how Hotaru was reacting to the piece of paper.

_Someone I know_

_She's sad._

_That's too bad_

_Because the clouds_

_Today, are cows._

"I like it."

Not believing his luck, Kaoru asked hesitantly, "Then do I win?"

"First, give me back my foot."

Stretching lazily, she secured her 'foot' and lay down once again. "I'm going to nap."

Smacking his forehead at her unconcerned mood, he was about to protest when he heard light snoring. Unconvinced, he prodded her leg. She responded accordingly by facing her back towards him.

"Oh help, someone just fell into coma because it's supposed to be scientifically impossible to fall asleep in less than ten seconds." He said dramatically to no one in particular.

_Later…_

Rubbing her bleary eyes tiredly, she swept some leaves away from her clothes before noticing another sheet of paper floating down onto the grass.

_Don't catch a cold _

Looking around, she spotted a blue jacket lying not far away from where she previously slept. He was sleeping soundly, nearly startling her – or giving her a heart attack.

"Thank you, you baka."

Opening one eye, he grinned mischievously, "I heard that."

By then she was already gone – together with his jacket.


End file.
